


Coffee shop Poetry

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I really apologize, I'm so sorry, Idk what this is or what its turning into, Is this adventure, M/M, One Shot, Ouch, Romance, This is Bad, Why do I do this, back story noncanon, break ups, im tagging it like it is, mush, not as bad as some stories, ouch x 3, sanji's backstory is rough, sorry zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: How dare you do this to someone you claim that you loved?





	1. claim that you loved

The original appeal of the coffee shop was the smell. It radiated of nicotine, for everyone inside was some sort of hipster, cigarettes hanging off their lips, black coffee in hands. On one side, a lady stood on a small wooden stage. She read a poem from a book, and at the end, the small crowd snapped their fingers in applause.

Roronoa Zoro knew not what to make of the coffeehouse. The initial appeal was a scent he craved, and once inside, he could not bring himself to leave. He grabbed a black coffee and headed towards the back of the crowd. His feet had carried him here, after being lost and not able to find his way home. Zoro did not know his way around the city, especially without someone guiding him. His original intent was to get some groceries, even if it was just microwave chicken nuggets, steak, and booze. He had to fend for himself now that Sanji was gone.

Sanji.

His heart shattered as he thought of the lover he had lost. It had been a little over a month since Sanji had disintegrated from Zoro’s life, leaving a gaping hole in his heart.

Sure, Zoro could text Nami and she would come rescue him from the coffee shop for a small fee, all while lecturing him about asking for help more often. She would mention Zoro being hung up on Sanji, how Zoro shouldn’t take it as a loss. His heart could not bear that right now.

Plus, the lingering smell of dark roast coffee and nicotine in the coffee shop was making him feel more at home.

_Are there any broken hearts in the room?_ The woman’s voice was deep, yet like a whisper that called to Zoro’s ears. She began another poem. _This one is for you._

He felt himself placing a hand over his heart as the coffee lingered in his mouth. He hated coffee, except for when Sanji blended it with the right type of dark chocolate and Sake.

Sanji.

Zoro’s soul shook. He was lost without Sanji in his life. Physically and figuratively, he thought, taking in his surroundings again.

_How dare you do this to someone you love?_

The day Sanji left replayed in Zoro’s memory as if it happened yesterday. Zoro woke up, looking to his left side where Sanji slept. He stretched his arm out to find the bed to be cold. Usually, the bed was warm, for Zoro rose only shortly after Sanji. The smell of breakfast would waft through the bedroom, and Sanji would pull the curtains back to let enough light in for Zoro.

The bed was cold, sending Zoro into a panic. The scent of nicotine lingered, and the curtains were drawn shut. He got up, reaching for his phone without a single notification. He panicked more as he stood, and Zoro searched high and low for a hint that Sanji was still there.

He was gone.

He even took his clothes and frying pans, without a single trace of where he went. Zoro called his phone, repeatedly, and with no answer, he punched the wall and sunk to the floor. Roronoa Zoro cried. He remembered the way the tears felt, for they were painful and salty. His whole body shook with the sobs and he felt the emotions deep down in his stomach.

Hours later, someone woke him. It was Nami, and she helped him up from the floor, walked with him to the kitchen, and spoke to him with Luffy and Chopper. Chopper looked at Zoro’s hand, pronouncing it sprained. They told Zoro they were sorry, and that Sanji contacted Luffy to say goodbye, and that he just did not want Zoro anymore.

_I miss the sensation of your lips taking mine, and the bittersweet aftertaste of mint left in my mouth._

Zoro took another sip of the coffee and felt like gagging. It was nothing like the coffee Sanji made. The woman’s words bounced off him, as he thought about the way he and Sanji had first kissed. He remembered it like yesterday.

They were in each other faces, in the middle of a screaming match. Sanji’s breath was laced of nicotine, and Zoro was positive his smelled of straight liquor. Sanji was in the middle of screaming something about being polite to the ladies they were friends with. They were both drunk, Zoro more of the latter. Their noses bumped, and Zoro felt a tingle run through his entire face and down his body.

With Zoro’s nose pressed against Sanji, Zoro whispered. “At least I’m not afraid of my sexuality.”

They kissed, and it was hard. Sanji had no idea what he was doing, groping his lips up against Zoro’s with a ferocity Zoro would never be able to describe again. A slight hint of mint lingered in the nicotine that flooded through Zoro’s mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling his pants grow tight as the two continued to kiss without a breath of air.

That was how almost every kiss was. Even small kisses were hard, and usually involved lip biting. Some were sweet, the small, hard pecks that Sanji left on Zoro’s forehead while he was sleeping. The small lip bites, or the small teeth marks Sanji would leave trailing down Zoro’s neck.

He missed the feeling of a kiss that wasn’t awkward. A kiss that felt natural and not forced.

_I miss the tangle of our fingers when we danced in the candlelight that one night._

Zoro was drinking the coffee, accepting that this was the best coffee he was ever going to get again.

Zoro missed more than the tangle of fingers, but he missed the tangle of their body in the candlelight. His mind flashed as he thought of all the times he saw Sanji naked, tangled up with his own body. They had a way of forcing themselves on each other without a fight.

He missed the way that Sanji would light candles for a “romantic dinner” and then would blow them out as they pushed everything off the table for a rough fuck. Zoro missed the smell of the candles lingering in the air, as the two men curled into each other’s bodies; a sweaty, tangled mess. He missed the way Sanji would curl their hands together and whisper sweet nothings.

“Always,” he’d whisper into Zoro’s ear, and Zoro could feel the pieces of his broken heart melting back together. Sanji did that for him after every time they had sex, fixed the broken heart inside his body. Sanji helped Zoro believe in love again.

_You took over my mind and my heart, and then you left, leaving nothing behind but a sweater that smelled like home and the destruction of a whole person._

Zoro knew he needed to leave the coffeeshop. As the woman continued reading, her voice became more somber and broken, as if she was struggling to get through the poem herself. Zoro almost brought himself to wonder if she too had been left by Sanji.

The thought of Sanji consumed Zoro’s mind, always. Sanji’s leaving had wrecked their friend group. Everyone joked about Zoro and Sanji staying together forever, without a single person being able to pull them apart. They bickered constantly, and it always ended up with their faces pressed against each other’s, and a sly smile would spread, and they’d giggle, and relent into a kiss.

Zoro did not understand why Sanji had left.

Every part of their apartment reeked of him at first, Zoro would slide into Sanji’s silk sheets and smell the nicotine, or his cologne, or even the smell of Sanji’s favorite shampoo, and Zoro would shed a tear. He spent hours sitting on the couch and looking at the alcohol spills or the cigarette burns into the couch and just wonder why.

The friends tried to help. Nami always had opinions, and her opinion of Sanji leaving was strong. “Sanji’s not capable of the love you feel Zoro. He gets scared. And this time he did not just run from you, he ran from all of us.”

Zoro grunted, feeling betrayed. No matter what his friends told him, he knew Sanji better than anyone. He knew about his abuse and he knew about the families and he knew everything. Except why he left.

_How dare you do this to someone you claim that you loved?_

The door to the coffee shop swung open with a loud clunk, and in stumbled a man with a hood. He looked down at the floor, lifting his head briefly to survey the room.

When his eyes locked on Zoro, his expression fell, and Zoro recognized the sea blue eyes and swirly eyebrows. He was positive he saw Sanji, especially when the hooded man broke eye contact, mumbled fuck and turned on his heel out the door.

Crumbling a few bills on his seat to pay for the coffee and poem, Zoro ran, following the man out the door. Even if Sanji was a lost cause, he deserved to know why the relationship was over.


	2. the one who walks away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let me run away for good now  
> Before I get too deep  
> And trust you too real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fam! SO this is it, the end of this little two chapter piece I splurged on randomly. I do not really like it, and I think it could be way better like my other small pieces, but, never the less, here is tons of Sanji and Zoro mush, because we all know by now that I turn Sanji into a broken, bleeding heart, WAY too fucking much, and because of how much I do this, I actually had to update the tags to include rape, and I am oh so sorry. I will eventually turn Sanji or Zoro both into bad asses, I promise.

_I need to get away_

_Before you see all that I am_

_And all that I’ve been through_

Sanji had been wondering in his old city for most of the day. He was homeless for about a month now, and he felt he had run out of options and places to go. He had couch hopped for some time, visiting old friend after old friend who welcomed him with open arms. They pressed questions – such as why he was traveling alone and how Zoro was doing – and Sanji would come up with a master lie. He’d murmur something about Zoro was traveling for work or school and he was doing great.

The constant ghost of Zoro hurt the most. Sanji found he would often reach a breaking point, and when the old friend had asked enough questions about his past lover, he would thank them for their hospitality, and move on to the next couch.

The words past lover hurt the most.

Running out of friends, Sanji had made the trip to drop his belongings off at Zeff’s restaurant, who had accepted his things with open arms and a questioning eyebrow. Tired of questions from the bastard chef, Sanji set off, taking a walk into the city and hoping to avoid everything that was wrong.

Sanji knew something was wrong with his mental state and emotions. He had been hurt so badly by the Vinsmokes as a child. The constant banter of being an outsider and the physical torture had caused a mental struggle on him. Sanji cared too much about saving others and he got jealous easily. The simplest fight with Zoro could set him into a frenzy. His mind would conjure up reasons of why he did not deserve anything.

Sanji made sure Zoro only knew some of the truth. Sanji explained to Zoro about his family – how his mother was ill and how he had received torture. Sanji lied through his teeth when he told Zoro the torture did not bother him anymore. Sanji told all his friends about his adoption with Zeff too.

There was more Zoro did not know, as Sanji kept many things a secret from his lover. Sanji did not tell Zoro that he carried the burden of Zeff’s lost limb everywhere he went. He did not say that he feared for his mother’s health constantly, or that he feared his dad would one day murder her. He did not tell Zoro that he feared his brothers finding out about his sexuality and his relationship and ruining every part of it.

Sanji lived in hidden fear and he dwelled in his insecurities.

Sometimes the pain was too much, and Sanji’s thoughts would take over. He was uncapable of love and letting Zoro in. The thoughts would fester in his brain and he would just need to run away.

Sanji could not leave without leaving a trace for Zoro, or the moss-headed brute would go nuts. With shaking hands and knees, he’d brought himself to Luffy and Nami’s house.

“Just tell him I don’t want to be with him anymore,” he said through clenched teeth, standing at the friend’s door.

At least he could leave Zoro with happy memories of their relationship, before things turned too bad.

_I bet it’s just a matter of time_

_Before you realize_

_What a mess I’ve put myself through_

Sanji had been wondering in his old city when the smell of nicotine and coffee beans had wafted into his face. He had never seen the coffee shop, for it had been on the outskirts of town. He questioned it briefly, for it was packed inside and it was not the time of day for coffee. He wondered if it doubled as a bar.

He reached for the door, which he found to be stuck pretty shut. Wind was blowing from behind him, and getting frustrated, he swung the door open with all the strength he had. Turns out he had more strength than expected, for the door banged open with a clunk, interrupting the woman who was speaking into a microphone. Everyone in the room turned to look, and Sanji put his head to the ground.

When he felt their gaze turn back to the speaker, who was obviously participating in some type of Coffeeshop Poetry, Sanji lifted his head ever so slightly to find a spot to seat himself. The warmth of this shop would give him a warm place to smoke and enjoy some coffee.

That was, until the green hair caught his eyes and he felt himself staring into the black eyes of Roronoa Zoro.

“Fuck,” Sanji grumbled, spinning around as quick as possible and pushing back through the door.

What the hell is Zoro doing in a coffeeshop, he wondered, picking up speed as he disappeared down the sidewalk as quick as possible.

_And I never wanted the time to come_

_When I will see disappointment and disgust_

_Reflected in your eyes_

Looking back, Sanji made note that Zoro was not far behind him. Sanji knew that his legs were longer, but Zoro had more brute strength with a heart made of stone. Zoro could suffer through the pain of running at top speeds.

Sanji’s only hope was to confuse the man, since Zoro lacked all sense of direction. He picked up pace, disappearing down an alleyway that he vaguely remembered wasn’t a dead end. He felt his lungs tense, but he pushed through the pain. He needed to run, fast, and disappear around every corner he could. He threw a look over his shoulder before rounding another turn.

Zoro’s eyes had locked with his again, and just like in the coffee shop, Zoro’s eyes were littered with an emotion Sanji had never seen painted on his lover before. It was pain, combined with both hope and disgust. He felt his legs slow down as he began to imagine Zoro hating him forever.

How stupid could I be? Sanji wondered to himself. He had let go of the best thing in his life, for no real reason other than he was scared.

What would Zoro do if he caught him right now?

What would his eyes look like when they landed on Sanji’s?

Sanji rounded another corner, this time to the right. He kept running, forcing himself even though his legs were cramping. Sanji cursed himself for not eating properly since he left Zoro. Every odd was against him. Especially when he looked up from the ground and saw the dead end approaching. He looked up, realizing he could probably make a few jumps off the dead end and make it to the top of a building next to him.

He went to jump, preparing his legs, heading off for a hard-running start, when something caught, and he fell, face forward. Humiliated, he pushed himself up as quick as possible, only to see Zoro a few feet away.

“Fuck,” Sanji moaned to the sky, feeling tears pooling up in the corners of his eyes. At this moment, he\e never wanted to face Zoro again.

“What is wrong with you,” Zoro called, breathing heavily, coming to a stop. He leaned against the alley wall, one hand steadying the shaking mass of muscle Zoro called a boy. Sanji managed to untangle himself from the ground and stood up, hands on knees, coughing his lungs out. He felt like he was dying.

Straightening up, he found cigarettes in his pocket, and lit one, watching his own hands shake. He inhaled the smoke before blowing it out, looking at Zoro.

Zoro was worse for wear. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had large dark circles underneath. His hair was uncombed and greasier than usual. His clothes were wrinkled, and was his white tshirt… pink? Sanji studied the man a few minutes longer.

“I do not care if you do not love me anymore,” Zoro said. His voice cracked and he removed his gaze from Sanji, but to the ground. “I deserve to know why.”

Sanji did not say anything, keeping his mind preoccupied with the rush of nicotine going through his lungs, which was what he desperately needed right now.

“Could you tell me what made you leave?” Zoro said after a few moments of silence. “Please.”

“Can’t do it anymore,” Sanji grumbled through his cigarette, still avoiding Zoro’s gaze. Zoro had returned to staring at him, but Sanji couldn’t bear to tell Zoro the lies he muttered to everyone else.

“Can’t do what anymore?” Silence. “Fuckin’ tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“I always knew you were a prick,” Zoro muttered. “But I didn’t expect this.”

Sanji looked up, right at Zoro’s face. Zoro was scowling, but there was something glimmering in the eyes that Sanji was afraid of.

Both disappointment and disgust.

_So let me run away for good now_

_Before I get too deep_

_And trust you too real_

They stared at each other, intent for a few moments. It seemed like neither man wanted to let up on the other. Zoro eyes showed the hurt, but Sanji’s own insides were hurting. How could he do this to them both?

Zoro moved forward and wrapped his arms around Sanji, who braced against the touch, going cold and lifeless, before relenting and falling into Zoro’s strong arms. He felt so broken, and when he felt the warmth beating off Zoro he started to cry and sob. His sobs caused his whole body to shake.

“Please talk to me swirly,” Zoro said, initiating one of their early nicknames for each other. Sanji could feel Zoro’s breath rise and fall, which soothed him.

“Let me run away.”

“If you tell me why, I will let you go.”

Sanji sucked in a deep breath. No cigarette in hand, he couldn’t inhale the nagging pain, instead just taking a sharp cold air into his lungs.

“You could not love me.”

“Bullshit.”

“Zoro, I’m too messed up. I can’t… I can’t expect you too. You deserve better.”

“Sanji Listen.”

“No. No Zoro you have to listen to me. You have dreams and ambitions, and you are not held back by anything. You do not have anything in your past that is hurting you.”

“That is not true.”

“I cannot put you through this. It’s not right and I just can never love you the way you deserve. You don’t fear every second of the day or look at yourself with all the insecurities I do. I’m fucked. Fucked in the head, and I can’t… I can’t tell you everything.”

Zoro released Sanji, accepting the words he had spoken, and Sanji immediately reached for another cigarette.

Slowly, as his brain processed the information, Zoro spoke again, “You left because you think I can’t handle your past?”

_And allow me to be_

_The one who walks away_

_Because I won’t ever manage if it’s you._

Sanji blew out the smoke and smirked at Zoro, hearing the words from his lover’s mouth made them sound even more ridiculous.

“Yeah.”

“Sanji,” Zoro held his breath in tight. “This is stupid. Please come home.”

“I can’t. I made a decision because you’ll never love me if I tell you everything..”

“I’m giving you a chance to fix it,” Zoro crossed his arms tight across his chest.

“If I don’t leave now, then what happens?” Sanji huffed the cigarette and stomped it out. He needed Zoro to understand that them breaking up was for the better, because Sanji could handle this guilt. It was his own fault. But he would never be able to handle Zoro walking away.

Zoro stood, his arms still crossed, a pensive look across his face glaring at Sanji.

“You know what happens,” Sanji said. “Zoro as soon as you find out everything you’ll leave. You can’t handle me and honestly if I lost you because you didn’t want to be with me… I’d break.”

Up and down his glare was shot. “So, you did it to me.”

“Please let me leave,” Sanji whispered.

“I’m not stopping you,” Zoro said, watching his lover with intense eyes. Zoro was blocking the way, and Sanji couldn’t just walk past him.

“My brothers raped me,” he spoke, looking down at the floor. “My mothers on her death bed, and I think my dad is going to kill her. I think of all the things he did to me, I think about how she defended me. I think about my brothers, and what they did, a lot.”

“I’m the reason Zeff could not be a pirate anymore. I took his leg. He ate his own leg. I took his food. I am worthless, and that man did not deserve it. Sure, he is happy, but is he really? He just has a gay son.”

“and you know what else Zoro, I can never accomplish my dreams.”

“Stop,” Zoro cut him off quickly. “We both know you can accomplish your dreams, and I know you aren’t too weak to feel otherwise.”

“All of this, can’t you see the pain?”

Zoro shook his head yes, and stepped forward to wrap himself around Sanji again, who began to sob.

“How … could… you… love … me…” Sanji said, in between his sobbing breaths.

“Because none of that matters, eyebrows,” Zoro spoke softly. “None of it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mushy gushy mess. It's going to be a two shot, one POV Zoro, one POV Sanji. Will he have a good reason for leaving? probably not. Will they end up together? Time will tell, but everyone knows my history with writing. Comments make me happy, and Santa might put you on the nice list and give us Zosan for Christmas.
> 
>  
> 
> or not.


End file.
